


Recording

by papier_elster



Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papier_elster/pseuds/papier_elster
Summary: 干员专精记录节选
Relationships: Flame Bringer/Executor
Kudos: 53





	1. Recording 7355

炎客觉得最近那位拉特兰狙击手情绪不是很稳定，确切地说甚至有些暴躁。他占用训练室的时间比平时更长，出入也更加频繁。那天凯尔希向他索要最近一周的体能训练检测报表，炎客才想起来报告还在训练室的电脑里没有导出，于是他回到训练室打印报表的时候，偶然碰到了正在复习格斗术的送葬人。  
炎客没有进去，或者说他不想打断现在的画面，于是刀术师安静地站在训练室外面，透过玻璃看着萨科塔的拳头毫无怜悯地撞在沙袋上。与其说他在训练，不如说更像是在发泄某种没来由的愠怒。炎客能从送葬人的眼中看出难以抑制的烦躁，那是很不常见的景象。  
从那些被汗水打湿的碎发下面，裸露着一双凶光闪烁的浅蓝色眼睛，往常那只温顺地蜷伏在天使身体中的猛兽仿佛突然不再受他控制；它在圣光中咆哮，锋利的爪牙撕碎了信使白色的翅膀。  
炎客的瞳孔几乎要缩成一道竖线，似乎因为窥视到了相同的本能而感到异常兴奋。送葬人完全没有注意到他，只是全身心地投入到搏击中去。那件贴身穿的训练服已经湿透了，更多的汗水顺着男人的下巴滴在地上。  
或许是因为烦躁而难以控制力度，萨科塔紧绷的小腿上浮现出大片的淤青。但他始终没有要停下的意思。就在这个时候炎客推开门走了进去，有一瞬间炎客感觉到送葬人的杀气几乎跟着他的目光直接射穿了自己的脑袋。  
虽然对方很快就把视线移开了，拿起毛巾擦了把脸，然后走到一旁喝水。送葬人并没有问炎客进来干什么，这表示他虽然很烦，但是并不介意。  
“我来打印一份我的体能检测报告。”  
炎客一边跟他解释一边走过训练场来到检测仪跟前。然而就在他路过那片充斥着燥热气息的空间时，有什么其他的味道从鼻腔直接窜上了炎客的脑袋——是信息素的味道。  
炎客停下了手中的操作，缓慢地将视线挪向那些愈发浓厚的信息素的来源：送葬人正捏着一瓶水在训练室的角落里无声地瞪着他，似乎在宣读某种警告。  
炎客的手挪到另一处按键上，训练室的百叶窗就被严丝合缝地关上了。  
萨卡兹就像着了魔一样一步一步朝着不停散发出性激素气息的萨科塔走过去，而送葬人的胳膊已经抬了起来。

这和炎客杀红了眼时的感觉很像，他想抛下一切所谓的道德和理性，彻底让本能的洪水将自己冲垮。他想像一条疯狗、一头挣断了枷锁的野兽一样扑进血肉的味道里。萨科塔发出的气味正在迅速腐蚀他的理智神经，炎客此时只想抓住那个天使的脖子将他放倒在地上，然后将自己勃起到发痛的生殖器捅进对方的阴道里。  
送葬人努力贴着墙壁，试图挪动自己的双腿未果。不知道为什么打他和炎客住在同一间宿舍之后自己的抑制剂突然失去了效果。也正是因为如此，在炎客留在宿舍不上战场的时候，送葬人才会去训练室发泄并平复那些多余的激素。  
可就在炎客推门进来的一瞬间，被高强度运动刺激的腺体如同找到缺口一样，信息素溃坝般倾斜出来，送葬人只能靠深呼吸勉强维持自己的意识。  
发情期暴躁的萨科塔非常想给这张近在咫尺的漂亮脸蛋儿来上一拳，打得他眉骨开裂，打得他鲜血横流，但那不是送葬人的本意。他能做的就是尽可能不去伤害无辜的干员，尽管炎客或许并不无辜，尽管送葬人无法预料炎客会对自己做什么。  
但他还是在萨卡兹的手臂伸向他脖子的时候抓住了对方的手腕，以最快的速度反拧了他的胳膊，用膝盖抵住炎客的后背。萨卡兹发出一声吃痛的沉吟，送葬人的力道这才松懈了不少。  
然而炎客趁机反转了战势，上前一步，将狙击手卡在训练室的墙角里。炎客的信息素如同一条长蛇，在萨科塔一片混乱的领地中穿行，毫无怜悯、毫不羞耻地进入天使的禁区。  
百叶窗合上时的咔哒一响，就是他们一起咬下苹果的声音。  
暴力和性欲愈发强烈地出现在他每一支血管里，堆积在每一根神经的末梢。送葬人的视线几乎已经开始模糊，而那条冰冷的长蛇盘附在他滚烫潮湿的皮肤上，缠着他的脖子，滑进他的领子里。  
“让开，炎客。”

很显然刀术师并没有丝毫让开的打算。他只是逼得更近，然后将几乎整个身躯都压在狙击手的身上。负担着加倍额外重量的萨科塔没有办法再凭借深呼吸控制自己的神经，更不用说此时他就像被肉食巨蟒缠住的猎物一样，送葬人完全被炎客的信息素包裹了，他甚至分不清彼此的味道。  
狙击手有一两秒钟的恍惚，在刀术师的膝盖顶开他的双腿抵住他下体的时候。送葬人用仅有的时间估算突发情况的应急措施优先级：先阻止自己攻击其他干员，然后再考虑生理反应问题。但很显然有一点不定值显然在混乱中造成了数据偏差，送葬人决定将更多的注意力集中在性欲而不是施暴欲上之后，他的四肢只是换了一种方式来处理问题。  
炎客没有想到不稳定期的萨科塔力气会这么大，送葬人直接勾住了他的小腿，然后将他一把推倒在训练室的垫子上。他们身下的胶皮垫子上还沾着已经冷却的，从狙击手身上淌落的汗水；而那些带着体温的则已经跟着贴合的皮肤留在了他身上。  
炎客躺在地上看着这个卡特兰人，他逆着光跪在自己跟前，圆形的日光灯在他头顶形成了一个闭合的光圈。颜色过浅的头发被打湿之后，尖端会变得透明，贴在皮肤上。那些印刻在身体上的伤疤，或深或浅，都被截断在黑色的布料下面。  
不过那些遮挡物此时已经完全没有了遮挡的效果，不论是他起伏的胸口前面勃起的乳头，还是在短裤里隆起的形状，炎客盯着送葬人的眼睛，彼此心照不宣。

***  
炎客只是希望他关掉监控系统的时候也关掉了其他的热成像设备。  
不管出于什么心理，他都不想让任何其他人看到这样的情景：比如那位平日里冷酷无情的拉特兰狙击手此刻正坐在自己的阴茎上失控地晃动着自己的腰。炎客几次想要抓住他的手腕都被粗暴地甩开了，送葬人压抑的喘息声并不与他放纵的节奏相符。  
不到半个小时刀术师已经原地高潮两次，但那根敏感的阴茎依旧被包裹在湿热的肠液和自己射出的精液里不容许有任何倦怠。萨科塔的手撑在他下腹上，跟着他的动作不断挤压着炎客的膀胱。萨卡兹的呻吟声在训练室里似乎更明显一些，他总是撑起上半身想要坐起来，却次次都被送葬人摁回地上。  
炎客真的很好奇他究竟已经忍耐了多久。

由于矿石病的原因，结晶已经扩散到下腹部甚至是生殖器上，晶体撑开皮肤裸露出来，在送葬人的直肠内壁上来回剐蹭。这一次刀术师终于卖力坐了起来，因为体位的变动，长在阴茎柱身上的结晶突兀地撞在狙击手脆弱的前列腺上——不，对所有男性来说都是脆弱的地方——炎客目睹了对方被性高潮推上极乐顶点的样子。  
送葬人紧绷的身体向后仰去，如同一把弯弓，被刀术师捞在手臂里，新鲜的精液挂在炎客的脸上，角上也说不定。萨卡兹有些怔愣地看着他，感觉到柔软的肠道包裹着他的性器，一下又一下地在余韵中抽搐，炎客下意识地舔去了流到嘴边的精液。

天知道他们在训练室里做了多少个小时，到最后炎客粗暴地拉开送葬人的双腿，几乎要把他操进垫子里，擂台周围全都是他们留下的体液的痕迹。炎客直到最后才稍微占了上风，密集的前列腺高潮让萨科塔消耗了太多体力。裸露着源石晶体的阴茎捅进他屁股里的时候，这位拉特兰公证所的精英执行人只剩下从嘴里发出嘶哑咒骂的力气。炎客难以抑制地痴迷于这些从天使嘴里漏出来的离经叛道的词汇，于是他更加恶劣地顶撞进去，试图让那些混杂着呻吟的粗鲁语言更加清晰。  
他相信万物原本的面目皆是如此。


	2. Recording 8216

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 双性萨科塔。  
> 经期做爱缓解痛经。吗？

拉特兰人群中多性别者是相当常见的。他们和普通人别无二致，唯一的区别仅限于日常生活可能会多些麻烦事，送葬人就是如此。  
每个月总要经历那么一次，一次维持三天。他一直以来都对自己的子宫内膜脱落周期有精准到小时的记录。只不过加入罗德岛之后，月经的起止时间出现了一小时上下的波动，萨科塔将这细微的不稳定归咎于环境的改变，毕竟人总要花些时间来适应，尤其是和萨卡兹人同处一室的生活。  
他敢说，炎客在成为他室友的一星期内就发现了他会使用棉条和止痛片，但是对方并没有做出任何表示。想也如此，性别多样者随处可见，何必另眼相看。但经过了三个月漫长的磨合期后，送葬人依然觉得自己没能完全适应这样的生活方式，并非因为刀术师早出晚归，彻夜不眠，在室内吸烟，在浴室里留下未清除的血迹种种原因……而是因为拉特兰人发现自己的月经周期越来越不稳定。尽管子宫内部代谢依旧可以保持在每月一次，每次持续三天，但就是这样的三天却愈发难以预知，且伴随更强烈的痛感。

炎客发现室友的止痛片使用量比上个月整整提升了三倍，甚至出现了因为严重痛经无法入睡的现象，导致第二天作战时出现失误。潮期的萨科塔与平时不大相同，冗长而沉重的腹痛比皮肉伤更加难以忍受，并会消耗大量体力。刀术师偶尔回到休息室，能看见送葬人疲惫地坐在沙发上，困倦却无法休息。眼下堆积的淤青让他看起来憔悴不堪。于是他本在同事和战友的份儿上，炎客还是希望自己能提供些帮助。  
“经期失调导致严重痛经？”闪灵盯着医务室的理疗灯思忖起来，“虽然在萨科塔这种族群中是正常现象，但需要用到三倍止痛片的情况还挺罕见的……他为什么不自己来看？”  
“他拒绝了我的提议。”  
“以经验来看，很大几率上是外界因素导致的内分泌失调，造成了经期紊乱；看来他还是不太适应这种集体生活。”  
“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”  
“我不知道你什么时候变得这么热心肠了？”  
“你可以放下那把剑，我就不能偶尔也放下我的刀吗？”  
“是有一些建议，但……我对可实践性表示怀疑。”  
“有这么复杂吗？”  
“适当的肢体放松和欲望排解有助于刺激激素分泌，从而干涉内分泌状态，一定程度上可以缓解生理疼痛。你懂我的意思吧。”  
“……”炎客沉默半晌，“我对可实践性相当怀疑。”  
闪灵脸上转瞬即逝的笑容虽然微妙但还是被炎客捕捉到了，前者摇了摇头，语气平静：“我相信你们可以顺利沟通。”  
“借你吉言。”  
“等一下，还有一件事。”闪灵叫住他，“我觉得他的内分泌失调很可能跟你的体质也有关系，更何况你现在的感染程度简直就是个自走辐射源。不是每个萨科塔都是天生的源石技艺操纵者，过量的辐射会导致寄生关系失衡，现在内分泌失调是一方面，如果你再不好好接受治疗，你的室友很可能会因为你而成为又一个感染者。而我们本可以避免此事发生。”  
炎客站在门口看了她一会儿，道声谢离开了。

今天在衣物上突然发现血迹令送葬人有些烦躁，但他还是打开记事本在一个奇怪的日期上做下了标记。距离上次结束才不到20天，而且毫无征兆，没有前期的腹痛感，没有腹泻；但昨晚出现失眠症状，今天一整天精神状态不加，以烦躁为主。记录完毕后那个终端设备就被他甩手扔在了床上。他感觉今天的自己简直是有史以来最差劲的，他不想控制自己的情绪，但又没有靠搏击训练发泄的力气。送葬人脱掉衣服，拿出一根棉条走进浴室，他希望在这次难以忍受的痛经发作之前好好洗个澡。

炎客回到宿舍的时候发现室友的衣物散落在床上，那不像他平时的作风。水声从浴室里传来，刀术师坐在沙发上开始思考淋浴间是不是足够大，才能装得下萨科塔的翅膀。新来的那只怪医小猫带了很多龙门小吃回来，送葬人没有吃晚饭，于是炎客带了些热汤抄手给他。等他出来吃。  
……可是他等得汤都要凉了，萨科塔还是没洗完澡？

炎客拍打浴室的门，但里面无人回应。水流声平稳没有变化，于是刀术师打开了紧急逃生伐。  
那个萨科塔面色苍白地坐在角落里，看起来失去了意识；从他下体淌出的血被稀释，一路流向下水口。  
炎客关上水，找来浴巾把室友裹住，他第二天得把这条沾血的浴巾处理掉，最好别让送葬人看见。刀术师连拖带抱把狙击手安顿到了床上，他转头去找吹风机的时候，听见萨科塔的翅膀炸开的声音。  
“你低血糖了。”  
送葬人赤身裸体裹在被子里，有点儿茫然地看着他。  
“你竟然也会忘了不能空腹洗澡吗？”  
“我有要紧事处……”  
处理。还好浴巾足够厚，不然床也得被他处理了。炎客第一次看到送葬人脱力地扶着自己的额头。于是他把还温热的抄手给室友端了过去。  
“多少吃点儿。”  
“谢谢。”  
胃部开始蠕动后，下腹的神经重新被唤醒，送葬人又感受到沉重的痛觉正在慢慢堆积，他得在自己彻底失去力气之前吃掉止痛药，不然那段时间真的要生不如死。于是他放下碗，开始在床头翻找自己的药片。  
“找止痛片？”  
“嗯。”  
“……我去咨询了一下，医生说或许有别的方法可以帮你缓解疼痛。”  
“……”送葬人停下手，抬头看着他，“也不必如此。”  
“不，我说真的，你不能让自己再这样下去，长此以往你的作战效果会大幅削减；你的生理机能会受损，导致反应速度下降。而且你也清楚，体内激素分泌不均衡导致疼痛程度增高，我想，如果是你，也会倾向于解决实际问题。”  
送葬人在他论述的过程中吞掉了三片止痛药，然后坐在床上陷入了沉默，炎客感觉自己像等着被检查作业的伊芙利特。  
最终他叹了口气。  
他妥协了。  
他说，我先去处理一下。  
然后披着浴巾去了浴室。  
炎客在原地站了五秒钟，也跟了过去。

他进去的时候浴室里还有未散去的水汽，很热，还很湿。送葬人正拿着一根刚刚打开的棉条，警觉地盯着他。  
“有事吗？”  
“你以为我说的解决方法是什么？”  
“普拉提和热身训练。”  
炎客都不知道自己笑了，他暼到镜子才发现。  
萨科塔已经拿掉了浴巾，苍白的皮肤在浴室的暖灯下看起来十分柔软——尽管事实并非如此，那些伤疤证明着这副身体为战斗而生。  
然后炎客看到一条红色的血迹顺着他的大腿内侧无声地流下来。萨卡兹觉得穿着衣服站在暖灯下面，确实有点儿热。送葬人循着他的注视低下头，竟露出了微妙的、不耐烦的表情。  
“没事的话，麻烦你先出去。”  
炎客转身走到门口，把浴室的门从里锁上了。在萨科塔理解他的行为之前，他已经把脱掉的上衣扔在了地上，径直逼到送葬人跟前。  
“我说的是另一种解决方法……当然，我的沟通能力显然不强。”  
“你要干什么？”  
其实炎客也不知道自己该从哪一步开始，毕竟他以前也没有过类似的经验，他只是凭着自己的本能，将手向送葬人的脖子探去……然而高度防卫的萨科塔——他到现在也没明白是怎么回事——反射性地进行了躲避和反击，但低血糖和痛经消耗了他太多，炎客轻易就抓住了他打过来的手腕，然后从背后将狙击手紧紧锁住。  
“我不知道怎么解释但我确实想帮你，医学证明适当的欲望发泄有助于稳定激素平衡，请你省省力气配合我。”  
听见这段解释后，萨科塔茫然的眼神让炎客的内心腾升出一股强烈的罪恶感，但他还是深吸了一口气告诉自己他们都是成年人了……小场面，小场面。  
“但是我不并需要……”  
“不，天使，”他松开锁住送葬人的胳膊，将他抱在自己怀里，萨科塔柔软的头发蹭着炎客的脖子和下巴，“你太累了。”他一边说，一边将手掌贴上对方的下腹。

刀术师的手心很热，这是送葬人的第一感觉。也不知是暖灯烘烤的缘故，还是温热的手掌，那些涌起的疼痛竟被抚平了些许。天知道他为什么要这样做。  
“什么都别想了。”  
这是他们这一夜里说的最后一句话。  
熟悉的沉默被找到的时候，还带回了一些原初的东西，填满陌生的缝隙。  
炎客落在送葬人脖子上的亲吻就像肌肉记忆，没有初衷，也不需要什么理由，只是想，于是就这么做了。谁也没有提出疑问。  
萨卡兹的手向下滑动，但避开了他的阳性生殖器官，因为在那下面，粘稠温暖的血液如同潮涌，包裹着贝母的舌苔。送葬人得承认自己对此毫无经验，且对每一个下一秒也毫无头绪。但或许还是别去想最好。

炎客的中指滑进外阴寻找布满了末梢神经的一片软域，拇指带着虎口卡在阴茎根部。萨科塔的身体有些僵硬，不知道是因为未知的紧张，还是因为感觉到经血从阴道里淌出，打湿了刀术师的手而略有尴尬，但那毕竟不是他能控制的。  
经血和战场上的鲜血触感很不一样，它有种母体特有的温柔的热度，和一股黏腻的柔软。炎客放开阳性器官，将手掌插进那两条腿之间，覆盖住整个阴部。从私处蔓延开的抚慰和热度让送葬人的呼吸难以维持平稳。  
那两根手指撑开阴道口的时候，萨科塔挣动了一下，但萨卡兹的另一只胳膊揽住了他，贴合的后背送来对方悸动的心跳。炎客看着从双腿之间滴落一地的血液，竟有些触目惊心。然而即便如此，带着粗糙的茧的手指还是就着经血插入了阴道里。天使发出一声微不可闻的抽噎，下意识地并紧了膝盖。  
异物插入的感觉刺激又陌生，但随着缓慢的抽动，每一次他意识到那是炎客的手，每一次都会有更多的体液涌出来，而送葬人忘记把这件事告诉炎客。  
直到他意识到越来越多的快感在加速的抽插中于下体堆积，直到他的阴茎也完全勃起，阴性生殖腔带来的高潮让他浑身颤栗，如同失禁，一边射精，一边流出更多的血，一边贪婪地绞缠着炎客的手指。  
萨卡兹捞着他，天使才没有因为筋疲力竭而滑落到血泊里。炎客留恋地抽出沾满血的手，将血和混杂着血丝的透明体液抹在送葬人白纸一样的胸口上。连他下体的浅淡毛发也一并被染红了。

送葬人感觉炎客松开了手，于是他挪到墙边，以为治疗结束，直到萨卡兹硬挺的生殖器被塞进他的股缝间摩擦。他甚至能感觉到茎身上偶尔掠过的结晶凸起。萨科塔回过头想说些什么，却被炎客拖进一个漫长的吻里，而他们彼此都不知道这个吻究竟有何意义，似乎只是合时宜。  
难道这理由还不够吗？

狙击手被压在刀术师和浴室的墙壁之间，他不知道头顶的光环是不是被挤出去了，送葬人感到如同酗酒般熏醉，一切痛苦都被抹去，放大的只有各处感官，如履云端。  
接纳彼此后，炎客的动作变得不再犹豫，他的室友被顶在浴室的墙上干到无精高潮，送葬人在他的手窃入直肠按压前列腺的时候发出低哑的咒骂，尽管他们后来打开了水龙头，企图让水流盖住其他声音，但似乎无济于事；炎客听不懂他在骂什么，就只是些掺杂着呻吟的破碎语句，古拉特兰语却因为生疏而在此刻显得尤为性感。  
炎客亲吻他的眼睛，亲吻萨科塔被汗水打湿的头发。然而送葬人却在对方愈加失控的操干中预感到了什么，试图在某个喘息之处逃走，但总是被那双手拉回来，更深地钉在魔鬼的十字架上。

他们把浴室搞得像凶案现场，而送葬人腿上尽是血和精液流下的痕迹。  
结束之后，两人维持着插入的姿势在淋浴间里站了很久，任凭水流洗刷他们的身体，直到热水变得温凉。炎客终于放开了他，更多红白色的体液从充血的穴口淌出来。

从头至尾的沉默让总结陈述变得尴尬且毫无必要。炎客站在送葬人背后，看着天使身上的伤痕。他将手搭上萨科塔的肩膀，后者转过身来，将萨卡兹的吻还给了他。


End file.
